Your gonna go far kid
by TacoGir
Summary: Bubbles finds her self in an 'A' situation, when the schools star actress is dead. Whos keeps sending her the texts messages? Then you have Buttercup, who gets handcuffed to Butch, and must remain that way for the rest of the year for a relationship class? But they hate each other, so how will this work? Last, Blossom who wont forgive Brick for? Boarding school just got personal.
1. Chapter 1

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Buttercup yelled as two police men tried to get her on the 'Boarding school bus,"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T PUT ME ON THIS BUS!"

"Ma'am, we've been at this for an hour, please get on the bus ." the police man begged ,but Buttercup shook her head 'no' . It was the Professor- Well really Blossom's idea about the whole boarding school thing. She'd thought it would be a good idea for her , Bubbles ,and Buttercup to go to the one up north in City ville for a year, although Buttercup wasn't so thrill with the idea ,and Bubbles was unsure , the Professor agreed that it would be a good idea .

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO A BOARDING SCHOOL!" she yelled , she held onto the bus doors all she could ,but was quickly pushed inside the bus closing the bus door , she look outside the door , "This isn't over !", she then made her way to the back and sat besides Bubbles with cross arms .

"Finally your here ." Blossom said putting her book down looking over at her green eye sister "I thought we'd never leave."

"That was the whole point of me doing what I just did !", Buttercup said "Why are you doing this to us !"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about asking the Professor if we could go to some stupid boarding school up North in City ville for a year!" Buttercup snapped , Bubbles just sat there watching her sister fighting.

"I was thinking it would be nice to try something new!", Blossom said pointing a finger at Buttercup .

"Well you need to stop thinking."

"You haven't even been to the school yet!", Blossom was now leaning over Bubbles , "What make you think you'll hate it?"

Buttercup looked over at Blossom and said "Blossom...I hate school, what the hell make you think I wanna stay at one for a YEAR?"

"You can't judge a book by it's cover.", Blossom said as she started reading her book .

"Whatever .", Buttercup said getting her ipod out ," I don't care ,because I'm breaking out the first chance I get ."

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, BC .", Blossom said , "I heard they have alarms on the windows , so if you try to sneak out they will catch you ."

"Oh my god !" Buttercup said scarcity,"*GASP* I'm so scared ! Oh no , they big bad people are gonna get me , even though I have superpowers and can beat the crap out of them! Oh what will I do? WHAT WILL I DO?", Blossom rolled her eyes and read her book, Bubbles also roll her eyes, hearring her sister fighting was annoying, besides she trying find out if she mad about going to a boarding school or happy. Of course she would miss her friends, cheerleading, the Professor and Townsville. Then again maybe the boarding school wouldn't be so bad.

Just then the bus made a stop, Buttercup stopped listen to her ipod and looked up and asked, "Why'd we stop here? They letting us free?"

"No, they have to pick up other people that are alos going to the Boarding school .", Blossom said not looking up from her book .

"Oh." Buttercup sighed as three boys got on the bus, she looked up at them, they looked so familiar...Oh wait ,"Oh hell no! Get me off this bus now!"

" Whats wrong ?", Bubbles asked , Blossom looked over at her sister .

" Did you see the boys that just got on ?" Buttercup whisper , Blossom peeked up ,and then quickly looked ,"Don't look !"

" Damn it." she hissed

" MMHMM!" Buttercup said

" I didn't know they would be here!", she whispered, Bubbles was wondering who they might be talking about, so she looked up .

"What the hell are you doing ? I told you not to look !", Buttercup yell so loud that everyone looked at them on the bus, the girls turn red . Then the boys got a good look at them and smiled evily walking to a seat in the back.

"Nice job BC , nice job ." Blossom said .

"Me? I wasn't the one making eye contact, like someone over here." she said looking Bubbles.

"They didn't even see me till you yell ." Bubbles said .

"Sure they did." Buttercup said going through her wallet,"Hey do you guys have another five?"

"For?"

"I gonna pay the bus driver to drop me off."

(two hours later in city ville now reaching City ville boarding school)

As soon as the bus stopped the girl grabbed their stuff, but quickly because they didn't wanna met up with the RowdyRuff Boys. The girls rushed inside the school, getting there room number and scheduled for nexts week since it was a Friday ,and the weekends were here .

" This is it .", Blossom putting the key into the door openning it , "Room 201."

" I didn't know you were a bell-girl.", Buttercup teased, making Bubbles giggles.

"Shut-up and get insides." Blossom said as they enter the room . The rooms sorta big, it had three beds on the far right, Blossom quickly jumped on the middle bed. She didn't want her sister fighting over it. Bubbles and Buttercup sighed. Bubbles got the bed on the right and Buttercup got the one on the left .

"I still can't believe their here." Bubbles said

"I know." Blossom sigh

"I don't know whats worst." Buttercup said ,"School for a year or school for a year with them."

"Why would they go to a boarding school?" Blossom said.

"Thats what I wanna know." Bubbles said.

"Man, I'm hungry." Buttercup said "Doesn't this place have food ."

"It's called the cafeteria, and yes they have food .", Blossom said standing up "Come on, lets head down stairs."

"Ok ."

"Fine with me." the girls grab their jackets and head out the door.

(Cafeteria)

"Well at least the food here isn't that bad , it's better then the one at our old school .", Bubbles said, she was eating a taco, Blossom eating grill chicken and Buttercup had a burger, fries, BLT, and a Sprite.

"Yeah, they would use that nasty soy meat." Blossom said cutting into her grill chicken, Buttercup picked up her blt, and held it close.

"Blt...", she whispered " Your so good to me." she then bit into it, her sister just shook theirs at her.

"I worry about you BC." Blossom said sipping her tea, Buttercup was about to say something when someone said , "So? You gonna share that with me?"

She turn around to see boy with greens, his brothers behind him. Buttercup said , "Well I don't know. The sign on the cafeteria door said "DON'T FEED THE WILD ANIMALS",."

"Very funny BC.", he said , but she only rolled her eyes facing the other way, but they we're still there.

"Is there something you gu-" Buttercup cut Bubbles off.

"Y'all are still here ?", she said turning around , "What? Are we that interesting to watch? We're only eating! GO AWAY!"

"It's a free cafeteria, I can stand here if I want to." Brick said.

"It's rude to stare." Blossom said.

"We're just standing here, we aren't looking." Boomer said.

"Well can you go somewhere else?" Bubbles said

"No ." Butch said, Buttercup got up and pointed a finger at Butch .

"Look, I'm already pissed I had to come to this stupid place, so, please do me and my sister and a favor and-", she was cut off by a pair of lips.


	2. Chapter 2 Dairy? What dairy?

Chapter 2 Dairy? What diary?

"Look, I'm already pissed I had to come to this stupid school ,so will you do my sisters and I a favor and-",she was cut off by a pair of lips, which were Butches. His brothers laugh ,while her sisters watch shock . Was he really kissing her ? Buttercups eyes open wide ,she quickly push him off ,spiting out his taste ,wipping her mouth .

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" BC yell, Butch brust out laughing along with his brothers.

"Told you i'd do ." he said to Butch and Boomer and held his hands out "Pay up the five dollars."

"YOU BETTED ON ME ?" BC yell "FOR A LOUSY FIVE DOLLARS?"

"Yeah, pretty good, eh ?",Butch said "Got a kiss and five dollars ."

"YOU CHEAP-ASS-BETTING-BASTARD !" BC shouted "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU !" then left.

"Aw, but that takes the fun out of messing with you." Butch said ,"Or dose it ?",BC sisters push right pass him, the laughter of the boys behind them .

( Back in the room )

"Here, have some more mouth wash." Blossom said handing BC the bottel, Bubbles was geting her some water. BC kept washing her tongue.

"That nasty b-"

"Will you stop swearing?" Blossom snap "Its geting on my nerves ."

"Well I'm sorry if I hurt your nerves feeling." BC tease "But you'd be pis- PO if Brick walk up and kiss you."

"Why dose it have to be Brick?"

"I just randomly pick someone." BC said, as Bubbles giggled coming out the bathroom.

"Hey BC remeber the time we read Bl-"

"Hey!" BC said hinting her eyes over to Blossom, who had a question look on her face .

"Never mind.",Bubbles said heading over to her bed "Night."

"Bubbles..." Blossom said walking over to her "What are you guys talking about ?"

"Um..Bubbles isn't here at the moment,so please call back later or leave a mesage at the beep...*Beep*."

"Yes, it Blossom, I was just calling to ask if you like your laptop when its crack?",Blossom said taking Bubbles laptop out of her bag . Bubbles quickly look up and saw Blossom heading towards the window, she got out of bed rushing over to her sister.

"No!"

"Then tell me."

"BC will kill me."

"I sure will, you tell her girl ."

"Then its bye-bye laptop ."

"Do something BC!"

"Ok...Bye laptop .",BC turn around to wave at it, Bubbles stomped her foot.

"When we were 13, and you went off to study camp,BC and I broke into your diary and find out what Brick did to you."

Note:Stoping right there,Yeah i know its short,but i'm saving all the good stuff for last...So please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Shackle me

Chapter 3 Shackle me

Home Room Bc pov

The good thing is that my homeroom is a elective circle ,which I have no idea what it is, but hey, elective circles are the easiest to pass or at least make a C in . I sat the very back of the class near the window . Had my hood on, listening to music on my phone,"Superbass", and now I was just waiting on the teacher. Her name was Ms. Happy...Something.

Just then a women with long blue hair, black glasses, Blue eyes, tan skin, green turtle neck with a smile face on it, yellow bell bottoms, and red boots walk in. What the hell ?

"Good morning class." she said puting a few books on the desk "I'm Ms. Happy-"

"I'm here."

Great, here comes jackass. Butch pause to look at me and then wink. I swore under my breath.

"You must be...Butch ,Butch Jojo?"

"Thats my name, it can never be worn out.",he said siting in the front class, I rolled my eyes turning my phones volume up.

"Anyway, I'm Ms. Happytime-"

Butch and I brust out laughing, she look puzzled at us then and smile and said," So, you guys must be friends?"

"Um ask me that question when I'm dead .",I said .

"Aw, dose someone want another kiss ?", he teased.

"Aw, dose someone want the shit beat out of them?"

"Now, now...I see somethings going on here...You two hate each other?"

"No." I said "When I say "I'll beat the shit out of you", to someone ,it means "hi"," I said rolling my eyes.

"Tracy trade places with Buttercup." Ms. Happytime said ,my eyes widen. Wait, how dose she know my name? She never called roll .

"What?"

"Don't worry,BC." Butch said "I don't bite ."

"You don't ,but I do ." I snap

"See, this what I go through with her."Butch said .

"I think I know what wrong here.",Ms. Happy said ,"BC I think you and Butch have feeling for each other ,its just so hard to let it out due to the fights,but its the only way you two can comunicate ."

"Well ,thank you ,but if I need to talk to anyone about my problems I'll be sure to call Dr. Phill.",I said

"Well god BC, you got so many problems, I won't be able to talk to him ."Butch said ,I growled .

"And he would recomend you to Oprah ."

"And?"

"And she would kindly recomend you to rehab."

"Ok, thats enough !",Ms. Happytime said ,"BC, up here, now!"

"Can I just be exspell?"

"BC!"

"Ok.",I said grabing my books and went to go sit by Butch .

"Glad you finally made it ."Butch tease .

"Yeah well I'm not .",I said

"Okay ,so as many of you know this Realtionship bluid class-"

"What?",Butch and I both said .

"Yeah, you guys sign up for this.",she said .

"I don't even remeber signing up for an elective circle and if I did it wouldn't have been realtionship bluid class.",Butch said .

"Well you can't get out of this class?"

"Saids who ?",I ask anoyed

"School rules ,until nexts year."

"But we won't be here !"

"I know,now back to the lesson-"

"I'm not staying.",I said geting up ,then she went behind her desk and pull out a pair of hand cuffs . I quickly headed towards the door ,leaving going to my locker ,but only three seconds later to here a click sound and something heavy on my wrist and someone whisper in my ear,"Shackle for life, beauitful."

Note:Gotta love BC and Butch ,Lol, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 wish it wasn't

Chapter 4 Wish it wasn't

Homeroom Blossom pov

"And thats when Justin Bieber rejected me." Bubbles said to me she was telling me about a dream she had two nights ago.

"Is that why you woke up crying ?",I ask

"Yeah .",she said ,"Then last night I had a dream that I was invited to a A-list party,and Justin walk up to me and ask me out ,and do you know what I said ?"

"What ?"

"I said ,"Justin ,you may can charm any girl in the world,but when it comes to a blonde blue, cutie you just know i'm off duty .",she said proudly ,I bit my tongue from laughing at the last part .

"You said that to Justin Bieber?"

"Yep,then he started crying ." she said "It was funny. Am I bad or what ?"

"Oh Bubbles ." I said ,"You rebel ,you ."

"I know." Bubbles said as the teacher, Mr. Goodman walk in.

"Good morning class, I'm your teacher Mr. Goodman."

"No dah." Brick said as he and Boomer walk in, then took their seat nexts to Bubbles and my desk. I growl ,not looking their way.

"Excuse me?"

"Its on the board." Boomer said

"I know,but I was just in-"

"Its on the board."

"I know but-"

"Its on the board."

"I was-"

"Its on the board."

"Detention."

"Its on the...Shuting up." Boomer said making the rest of the class laugh, beside me, but I gave my gave my giggle sister a look.

"Anyway, welcome to math class but before we get started lets do name call." Mr. Goodman said geting out the roll book. Brick then took the time to look over at me.

"Hey Bloss, long time no see, eh?"

"You just saw me two days ago, remember, your brother almost sucked my sisters face off?"

"Ah two days too far away .",Brick said flirtatiously ,"Beside it looks like BC was enjoying it to me."

"Me to." Boomer said

"Who ask you?" I snapped.

"Blossom, don't be so rude." Bubbles said in a quite voice, I yet gave her a question look.

"Yeah Blossom, throw some water over your fire and cool down .",Brick said

"Oh go to hell ."

"I am when I'm with you." he teased, I rolled my eyes. He went on,"Beside, its no doubt that your sister likes our brother! I bet their somewhere alone together right now .Who knows, maybe if they date-"

"BC hates Butch !",I said ,"And no, I wouldn't date you after what you did !"

"I never said I was gonna ask you out .",he said, I could feel I was blushing from embrassment ,I just turn around to face the board and cross my arms ,just then I knew my name was about to be said,but instead of it being the teacher it was someone eles .

"BLOSSOM?" BC yell marching through class, her and Butch were hand cuff together. I heard Bubbles gasped and Brick and Boomer snicker. Buttercup went on, "FIXS THIS! NOW!"

Note:Poor Blossom, poor BC, what to do now! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 pretty little Bubbles

Chapter 5 pretty little Bubbles

Principle office

"She can't cuff my sister up with someone ,against her will," Blossom said to Principal Mason . She was in the office with Buttercup ,Butch and Brick ,"And if so, I would to have a word with head of the school board,and see the paper work ."

"By day she's Blossom and by evening shes a lawyer." Brick said, she sigh wishing he hadn't come .

"I don't have the paper work with me at the moment ,but it states that nothing can be done, I mean if it's apart of a class assignment, then there's nothing we can do-"

"Paper work on if we can take theses stupid hand cuffs off ?",BC yell ,"What hell hole of a school did you drag us into ,Blossom ?"

"Clam down Bc." Butch said ,"As long as were together then that's all that matters, right?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"Stop watching the "Young and the Restless", I think its doing something to you...I don't like."

"I do not, and you don't like me anyway so what the point ?",he ask ,then he smile and lean closer ,"Unless your ready to confess the burning passion you felt for me all these year ,when your close up in your room alone , its dark and cold, you wish someone was there to hold ,because somewhere-"

"I'll be sure to call upon Tom Cruise when that time comes .",Buttercup said rolling her eyes ,"Look can't you just take these stupid things off ?"

"No, but there is something I can do.",Principal Mason looking over at Brick ,"Maybe someone could go with you?"

"Oh no!",Brick said puting his hand up,"I'm not going in there! I don't wanna hear talk about relationships, trust, feeling, love and emotions . Beside ,no offence but those guys are freaks."

"My wife and I took those classes .", Principal Mason said taking his glasses off .

"Nice going Brick!",Blossom stated ,"You just offended the Principal!"

"Oh arrest me ,will you?" Brick tease .

"Thats it! I won't let you get to me, I'm much mature for that."

"Then why are you fighting with me?"

"I'm not!"

"Your right."

"As always."

"Your flirting with me." he grinned, Blossom blood boiled .

"I AM NOT YOU BASTRAD!" Blossom yell but then quickly cover her mouth. Brick smirk, BC raise an eye brow.

"And you said you were mature." Brick said, Blossom swore under her breath.

"Okay, I have made up my mind." Principal Mason said,"Instead of Buttercup and Butch going to relationship bluid classes, you and Brick will be attending them as well."

"What ?",Brick and Blossom both said, BC slap herself ,and Butch didn't do anything.

Drama club Bubbles pov

My elective is drama club, I'll only be helping with the props ,and helping out a girl name Bambi ,aka B . She a school star when it comes to acting ,but she's also a-

"BUBBLES? WHERE IS MY TEA?" Bambi yelled, I quickly pick up the cold tea heading into Bambi's dressing room. Anya, the make-up girl, was brushing Bambi's long brown hair. I went over to Bambi handing her the tea, she snatches and snaps,"About time ."

"Sorry." I lied.

"This week I have a huge part for a play in New York." she told us ,"Its about a girl name Alison who dies, and then her four friends start getting all these crazy messages from a girl name A. I'm one of those friends, I forget the name."

"Oh cool.",Anya said, Bambi flitched.

"Cool ? Its more then cool, this could be the big top for me!"

"So ?" I though a loud ,she growl.

"You two wouldn't know anything anyway .",she said facing her mirror ,"Your a hair dresser, your a prop girl."

"At least i'm not a bitch." I thought, just then her manger, Hank, walk in.

"Here your low fat muffin .",he said siting it on the stand ,she picked it up and bit the top, then Hank took a out a hanky and wipe her mouth.

"Almost practice time?" she asked.

"Yeah, you ready."

"I was born this way." she sang, she had a pretty voice. She got out of the chair leaving the room. Anya, Hank and I follow her .

Ten mins later

"You were amazing !",I said as she got off stage . She smile .

"I know .",she then handed me her phone ,"Keep it safe for me ."

"Well ok .",I said

"If anyone ask, tell them i'm in my dressing room ." she said leaving. I put her phone in my bag, just then someone tap my shoulder I turn around to see Boomer .

"Hey where dose-Oh its you."

"Well nice to see you to, Boomer." I said sighing ,"I didn't know you joined drama club?"

"I-I-I didn't! I was just visiting."

"You were visiting a drama ? Dress up, in a elf costume?" I ask, he blushed.

"Yeah, gotta problem with that ?" he ask trying to act all tough, just then Anya came running to me.

"Whats wrong ?"

"I need you, in the dressing room NOW ?" she said, I sighed. What now Bambi?

"Ok, gotta go Boomer, have fun visiting!" I said running off. I follow her to the room, Hank pulled us in shutting the door. What the hell?

"Whats up?"

"Look down.",Hank said ,I turn around to see Bambi,on the floor, dead.

"What...How could this...What ?",

"I just came in here and she was like this ." Hank said ,"What now?"

"What do you mean ?" Anya said ,"She DEAD !"

"But whos gonna take her place ?" Hank said,"I know, I know, she dead. It looks like she took a bite out of that muffin?"

"You mean someone posined her food ?" I asked looking at half of a muffin ,"Where did you get this muffin?"

"Are you saying I POSINED HER?!" Hank yelled ,"I care for her like shes my own daughter, beside I got this muffin from the bakery down the street ,some place call 'M', her ex's owns the place."

"Maybe it was him ?" Anya asked.

"Maybe, well find out to-",there was a knock at the door.

"Bambi! Are you ready?",call to the stage manger, everyones heart raced. What to do? Then Anya looked at me.

"Bubbles! You have to be Bambi?"

"She has brown hair,and I can't act!"

"30 seconds Bambi!"

"You have to, this is important for Bambis career!"

"SHES DEAD!"

"13 SECONDS !"

"Well figure it out later, just put the wig on!" Hank said ,Anya quickly put the wig on my head ,I sighed. then Hank left so I could change .

15 mins later

I was pretty good at acting, at least thats what everyone told me. Hank and Anya told me to meet up with them tomorrow to go over this whole Bambi thing. For now, we hid her body in her closet in the dressing room.

Just as I was on my way from the dressing room,'Cheers', it was my phone, I got a texts.

"Those who steal ,will pay an awful price in misery and hell . Better behave your sins, I'll get you all bitches

-B"

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Note-Oh on Bubbles! Bs gonna get you! Or will she? anyway, review!

Thats right, review ,or you'll pay in misery ,and evil tacos and I will get you !

-B


	6. Chapter 6 singing in class,frozen fridge

Chapter 6 Singing in the class, frozen in the fridge

(RELATIONSHIP BLUID CLASS)

"And I was like baby,baby,baby oh...",one of the class mates sung to his (almost) girlfriend.

"Why?" Blossom sadly said.

"No wonder why she broke up with him," Bc said.

"Hes ugly too," Brick added.

"Yeah," Butch agreed.

"I just hope she doesn't make us sing," Bc mumbled, looking down at the food provided by their teacher, though it was only bread and water, "Jail food is better than this crap, I would know!"

"Okay," Ms. Happytime said, after the guy finished singing, "Its Buttercups turn to sing to Butch,"

"The hell it anit," Bc growled.

"Now, Buttercup," Ms. Happytime made her way over to her, "Remember, this classroom is like Utopia, in a land where everyone likes everyone. No one stuffers, or no bad food. All is grand there,"

"Yeah, see, I can't go there anymore,"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't like everyone,"

"Buttercup, please," Blossom begged, "Just do it,"

"Yeah, Bc, sing for your favorite lover," Butch teased.

"Can't I just die?" Buttercup said.

"Bc, Utopia," Ms. Happtime said.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, twinkle, twinkle, little-Damnit!-Something, something... I'm done,"

"Thats not how it gose," a girl in front called out.

"Then you get up there and sing it to him, bitch," Bc snapped,

"Now, at least she tried," Ms. Happytime said, "Now its Blossoms turn,"

"Can I say something," Blossom raised her hand.

"Oh, lord," Bc groaned, "Shes gonna give a speech,"

"Bc, let her talk," Ms. Happtime said.

"I'm sorry, but theres nothing I wanna do with Brick, or bluid with him at all," Blossom said, grabbing her pink purse that was under her chair, standing up.

"Why?"

"Because, I...Of what he did,"

"What he do?"

"It wasn't a big deal," Bc said, as Blossom looked at her crazy, she grew angry, "Maybe to you it wasn't! But to me it was! It always will be!" She rushed out the classroom, as Brick chased after her.

"Blossom! Wait!" he called after her, "Can't you just forget about it,"

"No!" Blossom sharpy said while still running, "And I NEVER WILL! So just stay away from me!"

(Cafeteria)(empty)

"You got a texts too?" Bubbles asked Hank and Anya, the nodded.

"I'm starting to freak," Hank freaked. "Me too! What are we gonna do?" Anya asked, tears were in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but first we gotta figure out what to with the body," Bubbles said, "I mean I'm sad shes gone, but we just can't leave her body in the closet."

"Your right," Hank said, "Theres a grave yard not to far from here,"

"Okay, but can we just leave school, right?" Anya said.

"We'll go after pratice tomorrow," Hank said.

"Sounds good to me,"

"Do I still have to be Bambi?" Bubbles asked with a sigh.

"Yes, until we figure out something," Hank said.

"Okay," just than Bubbles phone buzzed, it was a picture of a dead Bambi in the closet, the texts read:  
Texts

Murder, murder on the wall whos gonna die before them all? In a game of chase and run, like hide and seek, I'll find you before you find me.

-B

"Maybe we should call the police?" Hank said.

"No, whoever this 'B' is, they are a very smart, but serious person," Bubbles closed her phone.

"Lets just go back to our rooms, night, " Anya said, "Oh, don't forget we are meeting at 'M's tomorrow."

"Okay, bye,"

(hallway )

As Bubbles was almost to her room, she felt her phone buzz again, it was a texts.

Texts

Hey, Bubbs? Ever seen a dead girl frozen? Nows your chance! Go check your fridge!

xxx -B

Bubbles quickly dashed inside her room, just in time to see Blossom about to open the fridge.

Note: Kay, I'm back! Srry, I was busy. Anyway, review!

To You

From B

Or else, u will all pay a price!

-B


	7. Chapter 7 I'm not sick but im not well

Chapter 7 I'm not sick, but I'm not well

"Ugh" Blossom groaned, finding herself laying on her bed with a terrible headache. She looked up and saw Bubbles sitting beside her. Bubbles smiled and said, "How ya feeling, sis?". Blossom groaned again, feeling her head, "Like over kill. How did I get here? What happened? Why dose my head hurt so bad?"

"You were..drinking?" Bubbles said unsure, but went along with it, "Yeah! You were knocked out on the sofa when I got here."

"Drinking? Feels like I've been hit across the head with a pan or something," Blossom said as Bubbles looked down the hallway, she saw where she left the pan on the table. She had no choice, she couldn't let Blossom see dead Bambi! The thing was..there was no dead Bambi in the fridge. B was just slapping with Bubble's face and Bubbles felt every sting. Bubbles said, "Nope. Blame it on the alcohol."

(at the front door)

"The next time you plan on going to the men's room," Buttercup growled at Butch as she put the key to the room in, "TELL ME FIRST!"

"What?" Butch shrugged his shoulders, "So you can disguise yourself as boy? All the guys in there thought you were one of us. I mean, the only reason we got "dirty" looks from a few is because we're chained up in there while I was letting mother nature take its course!"

"Yeah, for a whole five minutes! Sounded like some sort of waterfall!"

"OH! You have **_"NO" _**room to even whisper in after what you did to that poor tree!"

"Hey! When you gotta go, go!" Bc opened the door, tossing the keys on the table, "Marco? Blossom?-"

"Marco?" Butch teased as Bc rolled her eyes, Bubbles came out to greet them, "Keep it down you two. Bloss got a major headache."

"From what?" Butch asked.

"Drinking."

"Like...drinking too much water? I didn't know water could do that to ya," Bc said.

"No. Alcohol," Bubbles said making Bc and Butch jaw drop. They couldn't believe it since Blossom didn't look like the drinking type or even acted like she drinks. "So stay quite. I'm gonna run down to the lobby to get some medicine or pill for her. Be back soon."

"Okay-Oh, and," Butch reached into his pocket, pulling out a powder pack, "give this back to Donna. That's the lady who runs the medical thing down there." he handed it to Bubbles, who put it in her hand, "Got it,"

(Lobby)

Bubbles pov

It was dark, the only lighting was the moon brightly beaming threw the windows. When I reached the front desk, I saw that no one was there. Just as I was about to leave, I noticed light from a room in the back and heard music in the background.

_**I had visions, I was in them**_

_**I was looking into the mirror**_

_**To see a little bit clearer**_

_**The rottenness and evil in me**_

I decided to get closer to see if anyone was back there, I couldn't see anything threw the windows because they were covered up with paper. I knocked about three times and waited, but no answer.

_**Fingertips have memories**_

_**Mine can't forget the curves of your body**_

_**And when I feel a bit naughty**_

_**I run it up the flagpole and see who salutes**_

_**(but no one ever does**_

I opened the door, "Hello?!" I tried to talk over the music, looking around I saw nothing but an office and an opened laptop. I sighed about to leave, but then I heard the laptop say "You've got mail". I glanced at the screen, curious, but chose not too. It was wrong to read other peoples mail and it was against what I stood for...well, sort of. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket, I thought maybe it was Bc asking whats taking so long because she was about to murder Butch, but no.

Texts

You've got mail! :)...Bitch

Xxxx- B

I slowly put my phone back in my pocket, walking over to the laptop. Taking a seat, I opened the mail. Before my eyes I saw pictures of me knocking Blossom out, along with a message from 'B'.

Mail

Blame it on the alcohol? More like the blame it on the Bubbles! You think your so sly, don't you? You won't get pass me, Bitch! I know your EVERY don't try anything! I'm gonna give you so much hell for what you did!

Xxxx- B

_**I'm not sick but I'm not well**_

_**And I'm so hot cause i'm in hell**_

_**I'm not sick but I'm not well**_

_**And it's a sin to live so well**_

Note: HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! 2013 YEAH YUH! Lol, anyway, here an update, so tell me what ya think! REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. REGULAR SHOW.


	8. Chapter 8 its gonna be a highway to

Chapter 8 Its gonna be a highway to hell

(Relationship Class)

"I feel like I'm listening to a never ending tape of "KidzBop"," Bc whispered to Butch and Brick as they sadly watched a couple sang "**_What the hell_**" by Avril Lavigne. Blossom wasn't there. She wasn't even in the girl's room when Bubbles, Bc and Butch awoke. Butch put his hands to his ears, as Brick rested his on the table saying, "I'm so tempted to go jump out that window, right now.", then Butch shook his head, agreeing, "Amen."

"Okay," Ms. Happytime said, "AnnaBella, Flex? How do you feel now?"

"Well, obviously like hell," Bc teased whispered, making the two boys snicker. Ms. Happytime then looked at them, smiled and said, "Why Bc! Butch! You guys aren't fighting! Those cuffs really do work!"

"They also are starting to leave a rash," Butch scratched his arm. Bc rolled her eyes, "Good. Can we take them off now?"

Ms. Happytime laughed, "No! You guys haven't even done the assignments."

"Assignments?" Bc and Butch said at the same time.

"Yes. Matter of fact, that all starts today," Ms. Happytime went over to her desk and pulled out a "FREE FOOD" cafeteria slip. She handed it to Butch, "Tonight is the night of your first date!"

"Nothing said **_romance _**like cafeteria food," Brick busted out in a fit of laughter. Bc growled, pounded her fist on the table, "No way! I anit going on a date in the cafeteria with him!"

"Isn't there something else?" Butch asked.

"Well.." Ms. Happytime frowned, "There is..another way. If your up for it?"

"Lay it on us,"

"Very, well," Ms. Happytime reached behind a picture of **_Mona Lisa _**and took out a map and handed it too Bc. It was a map that lead out to some mountains about 50 miles behind the school, "What is this?"

"Survival," Ms. Happytime said, "You'll use this map to reach the mountains. You guys have about a week to reach there. The assignment is to work together as you face-"

"If we do this, will you take these stupid things off?" Bc asked, Ms. Happytime paused to think, biting her pink lips, then sighed, "..Yes."

"Yeah yuh!" Butch did a fist pump as Bc said, "We're so in! When do we start?"

"This Friday, at 8. I'll be waiting for you behind the school." Ms. Happytime said, "But you **_must _**make it to the mountain in a week, if not, the deal is off."

"How will you know if we've made it or not?"

"My forest friends will tell me."

"..."

"..."

"Let me find out she Snow White's sister!" Brick teased.

"Oh, and Brick," Ms. Happpytime smiled over at him, "I also have an assignment for you and Blossom." She pointed to a crib in the very back hidden behind boxes, "Go, get it.". Brick walked to the back of the classroom, once he looked inside in the crib he pulled out a bag of flour with a smiley face on it, "...The hell?"

"Meet your new baby!" Ms. Happytime said with joy as the class clapped and Bc and Butch bit their tongues to hold their laughter, "The assignment to work together and care for your baby for one month. Its like a real baby, so be careful."

"Yeah, so if any flour spills out, I'm calling CPS!" Butch teased making everyone laugh, well at least not Brick. He knew Blossom was still mad at him and would never wanna work with him. But maybe this was the only way to capture her attention.

(Muffin place)

"And...CUT," the director said, Bubbles sighed, pulling herself out of the pool. Bubbles-well Bambi played 'Emily', the girl whos crushing on a the new girl, Maya. The pool scene is where Emily and her boyfriend have fight, though because later they found out the guy couldn't swim, the director had to cut this short and is now hosting auditions for a new guy. That can swim. Anya handed Bubbles a towel that she quickly wrapped around her head to keep the wig from falling off. Then Hank came up to her handing over a bottle of water and asked, "So, did you call?", Bubbles nodded, "Yes. A girl answered the phone, but she said that he'll be in today."

"Perfect," Anya clapped her hands, "So, when do we sneak over-"

"Excuse me," the trio hushed themselves as Boomer was trying to get to the sign up boards, he quickly signed his name. Bubbles had a question expression, but spoke "Hi."

Boomer looked at her in fear, backing away from her, "Please don't hit me with my own shoe!"

"Huh? I'm not gonna hit you!" Bubbles waved her arms, then remembered that she was 'Bambi' and that was why he feared her, "I just wanna talk."

Boomer blinked twice, "...Okay.", Hank and Anya took this as cue to leave as Bubbles made her way over to Boomer, "So, I see you signed up for the part. You can swim right? I know most people are taking swimming lesson just to gain some experience, while others are getting something called "floating implants",."

"Floating implants?"

"Weird, right?!"

"Yeah, oh and I can swim," Boomer laughed a bit, then paused, "Wait, why are you talking to me? You hate me!"

"No I don't."

"You told me you were gonna make a voo doo doll of doll of me and toss it on a highway!"

"That was in the past."

"That was last week!"

"Well, I'm sorry! Okay? People can change, you know? I bet you've done some pretty evil stuff in the past, haven't you?" Bubbles eyed him, knowing the truth of this use to be bad boy. He kicked his feet, "Yeah, your right."

"So, am I forgiven?"

"Yeah." Bubbles stuck out her hand, "Lets start over, agreed?", Boomer looked at her hand for a second. Then he smiled and shook it, "Deal.". After they talked, both exchanged number and Bubbles went to the dressing room to change clothes and got ready to go meet Bambi's ex. Mac Milldeer.

(Parker lot)

"I'm not wearing a horse shoe," Bubbles swiped away the horse shoe that Hank was trying to force her to wear. He said it would bring them luck, but Bubbles and Anya knew a shoe of any luck wouldn't keep 'B' away. They we're at Bambi's ex boyfriends muffin shop after sneaking out of boarding school. As they walked through the front doors the bell rang and out came a chubby girl. Her name tag read 'Maybella'. She smiled at them and greeted, "Welcome to Mac's Muffins! How may I help you meet your perfect muffin?"

"Um, actually," Bubbles said as her and the others walked up to the counter, "We're here to see the owner, Mac? We called to see him yesterday, we're here for a talk.",

Maybella shrugged her shoulder and ringed a bell that was sitting on the desk. Soon, out came a blonde hair, green eyed boy. His tag read 'OWNER', he paused and looked straight at Hank with a weird expression, "Dude..We really gotta talk. I mean, come on! Get over it all really! Stop buying the same chocolate, raspberry, low-fat muffin for **_her_**! Its over! You gotta move on, man! Go do something with your life! Your free! Finally free! And here you are, still buy-"

"What are you talking about?" Hank asked, scratching his head as if a big question mark was hanging over it.

"Whoa," Anya stepped forward, "You know about Bambi?"

"Duh? History much," Mac rolled his eyes, "Of course I know about her. I mean, we dated for like two years. Two years of her being a total bitch-"

"You think you would have some sympathy," Bubbles crossed her arms, as she studied him, "I mean, I know she was a total devil, but god!"

"I did have sympathy. Two years ago."

"Huh?" before Mac could speak the windows were blasted with bullet shots, everyone ducked down behind the counter. More bullets were shot, breaking the windows. Maybella and Hank screamed as Mac dug into his pocket and pulled out his car key and crawled to the back of the shop. Bubbles and Anya noticed this, ignoring their buzzing iphones in their purses, knowing it was probably from the only 'B'. As the bullets let down a bit, Bubbles, Anya and Hank chased after Mac as Maybella yelled out, "So your just gonna leave me here?!"

Mac had dashed his mustang down the road. Bubbles, Anya, and Hank jumped inside Hank's BMW, this time Bubbles checked her phone.

Texts

Leave it to a bitch to follow the leader

-B

XXXXX

Bubbles rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for 'B' or any of their games, "Hang on!", she stepped on the gas and chased down the black Mustang.

"This is a really bad area! I can't believe you even have the guts to come over here, Hank!" Anya freaked, looking back at the shot up shop, now seeing the police arrive.

"What? They got great muffins for good prices," Hank shrugged, "But I still don't get what Mac was talking about!"

"And why did he leave, I mean, I know the shooting, but he just left Maybella. I think hes hiding something that we don't know."

"Well," Bubbles sped up, "we're about to find out!" As soon as they hit the road to the highway, the radio came on, "What up Cityville? This is ya host Raymond and as you know it, its time for another song request. This one is dedicated to Bubbles, Hank, and Anya. Better buck up you three, its gonna be a "**_Highway to hell_**", from your friend 'B',"

"Oh, god."

Note;Heya! Not much to say, just hope that you'll REVIEW!

PEACE. LOVE. REGULAR SHOW.


End file.
